fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
New Ultramar Dragoons
=History= Operational Service 642.M41 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second When the Twenty Second Ultramarines chapter returned to the galaxy from their journey through the warp, the members of the 206th Imperial Expedition Fleet that would become the New Ultramar Dragoons followed in their path, exiting as a combined fleet that would easily have the power to subjugate several worlds in a single go. * 649.M41 - The Taking of New Ultramar The soldiers of the Fleet would, after having chance to return to their former homes, return to the fray alongside the battle brothers of The Sons of Ultramar. in their search for a new base of operations they came across the world of Tylas: isolated, mountainous, and lying slightly further away from its parent star than average ensured that the comming attempt to rebuild the Imperium would begin unhindered. * 667.M41 - The Boriax Campaign, Boriax IV 'Tyrax' One of the first tactical operations that the Dragoons took acitve part in following their founding, The Boriax campaign was the first phase of expansion that The Sons of Ultramar planned from New Ultramar, taking place some thirty years after the 206th Imperial Expedition Fleet had settled on the world. The following is an excerpt from logs taken of the deployment and later battle from command staff in the New Ultramar Dragoons. *"The plans had been drawn up nights before their arrival. Deployment strategies, valuable assets, known locations of the enemy's position, all was overlooked carefully by commanders and Space Marine personel alike before a combined strategy was settled upon. Though even now the men were unsettled as they deployed to the world in massive craft." The Imperial forces were dispatched in organised battle-groups around the world; the largest forces deployed to former capitals of the local contients, while others were deployed to the smaller objectives. One such objective was a former imperial city, long since ruined and destroyed, but now marked as a potential command post. There were reports, vague at best, of rebel civilian forces in the area. Thought to be a minor issue at most, a mere handful of troops were sent to secure the area on foot, and it seemed to be a straight forward task as they approached the edge of the city. It was a simple scouting run to which the tenth company force was assigned, and no major threat thought to be in the area; after all, what could a band of civilians with clubs do to the ranks of the newly founded New Ultramar Dragoons? The squads advanced comfortably alongside the mighty cobalt battle tank into the city, the giant of a space marine scanning the area out of the top hatch; no movement, no corpses, even if there had been a rebellion, surely there would be corpses of the defenders. It wasn't long before the first guardsmen fell, in the command squad no less, carried on the wind before a lone wail, which hurt the ears of those that heard it, and made those directly in its path cry tears of dull crimson. With the air corridor clear, it was only a matter of time before the bombers of the Imperial Navy arrived on the scene, devastating the area fully with a series of simultaneous carpet-bombings, reducing the ground, the forces, and even the ruined buildings in the area to rubble. This area was clear... But elsewhere... "Wet, wet wet wet... Nothing but damnable rain!" reports of the region would later say. * Replacements following is a placeholder paragraph, to assist the author in filling out gaps in the article. Each of the major regions of New Ultramar recruits its own citizenry for defence of the planet, and crusade beside The Sons of Ultramar, founding regiments such as the Terox Home Guard and the Tinassian Ork Hunters. From time to time, Regiments of the New Ultramar Dragoons will return to their home-region of New Ultramar and have their companies reinforced by squads of soldiers from these Planetary Defence Forces, often doubling the size of their companies before returning to the main battlezone. Sex following is a placeholder paragraph, to assist the author in filling out gaps in the article. Most regiments in the Imperial Guard are all-male, some are all-female, and very few are mixed: sexual affairs between officers and troops can turn into problems at the most inconvenient moments. Uniform Colors and Livery Like other aspects of the Dragoons, the uniforms they possess are made to be of the highest quality possible. The standard colour patterning of the New Ultramar Dragoons uniform is based on the outlying grassland and woodland of their world; a deep muddy colour, with green boots, over-armour, and a helmet. The shoulder Guards are coloured to match the codex colour for their platoon: White/silver for the First platoon, Yellow or gold for the second, red for the third, green for fourth, and black for fifth. The company's command squad also utalise the silver shoulderguards of the first platoon, though these are differientated with the company colour striped down the center, the same also goes for the company veteran squad. The company colour is drawn up in a similar way, lying on the trim of the flak under-armour, though these colours also incorportate an orange colour for the sixth company, a reddy-purple known as Indignium for the seventh, a dull grey for the eighth, blue for ninth, and no visible trim for the Tenth. It is because of this that the tenth company is often more treated for scouting duties, dulling down the colours of their platoon, to better fade into the terrain and achieve their objective. The unifying element to the New Ultramar Dragoons uniform isn't a set of colours or a particular style, as they've come to using this new imperial equipment of the Fourty-First Millenium, changing the colour scheme where needed to better suit their objective. The unifying element is a large rectangular banner that adorns their armour and vechiles, comprising a red cross on a white background, and occasionally being trimmed with green. The regiments themselves are seperated by a number that lies across the center of the banner, and the earlier colour scheme in some cases, representing specialised urban troops, or those more used to dealing with the enemy in open terrain. Characters following is a placeholder paragraph, to assist the author in filling out gaps in the article. Who are your regiment's heroes? Who are the officers who lead your regiment through victory and defeat? Your regiment's characters may be the epitome of the military set, or they could be rogues and scoundrels, barely-tolerated outcasts one step ahead of the commissars. Etymology following is a placeholder paragraph, to assist the author in filling out gaps in the article. A relatively minor concern, but one you should think about, is what are your regiment's members called? The basic 'Guardsman' works, but depending on the regiment, it might not fit exactly. Rankers in artillery regiments are 'Gunners'; in Cavalry and Armoured regiments, they might be called 'Troopers'; in Penal Legions they are 'convicts' or rarely 'legionnaires.' Depending on what world your regiment comes from, and what traditions they have, your soldiers might have different titles, such as 'Askari' 'Spahi' 'Legionnaire' 'Mann' or some other title; make up your own if you want, or whatever. Ranks General Colonel Captain Lieutenant Lieutenants are often a step down from Captains in the command chain; being the organisers of platoon-level actions and in charge of training the newer members. Like the Sergeant Majors of the Veteran Squads, Lieutenants are marked by three silver chevrons on the left sleeve of their flak jacket, though they have an additional golden pip towards the cuff. Sergeant Major With Veteran Squads standing well within the command structure, the rank of Sergeant Major is given to the official leader of the squad. As a veteran of several wars, the guardsman with this rank is issued with three silver chevrons replacing the standard blood red of lower ranks. Sergeant Corporal Private Conscript =Regimental Types and Organisation/Specialization= The organization of Dragoon regiments is said to be inspired from the Codex Astartes Space Marine Chapter Organization, "A highly efficient method of regulating manpower in an army" said by many of the guardsmen in the Dragoons. Light Infantry Regiment Drop Regiment Infantry Regiments An infantry regiment will typically stand at ten thousand fighting men strong, under the experienced watch of a Colonel and his Command Squad. Companies Following that, the regiment is separated out into ten evenly sized Companies, led by ranking Captains and their protective squads. The companies are marked by the trim of their flak jackets, with the most experienced men being formed into the first company, indicated white, and the fresh Recruits from New Ultramar forming the tenth, with no colour on their jacket trim. Platoons Individual Companies are typically split down into smaller Platoons led by a Lieutenant and his command squad. The platoon in the company is indicated by the colour of the guardsman shoulder-guards, this time using a silver for the First Platoon and gold for the Second. A noteable exception to this is the Veteran Squads, who stand outside the company platoon structure; deployed to the battle line where their experienced eye is often invaluable to high risk missions. Squads The smallest unit in the Regiment without question will be the Squad, led by a Sergeant. With ten men in the squad, the sergeant can generally feel confident that his station will be well defended from the likes of orks, though there are no certainties, squads often have a second in command known typically as Corporals. Veteran Squads are made of a Company's most experienced men, all having gleamed some wisdom and inspiration from the Space Marines they serve beside, being specially forwarded to the company commander. The leader of these squads typically stands a neck above Sergeants in the ranking system and are known as Sergeant Majors. Heavy Infantry Regiment Mechanised Infantry Regiment Armoured Regiment Artillery Regiment Siege Regiment Abhuman Regiment Cavalry Regiments Penal Legion Stormtrooper Regiment Stormeye Squads Somewhat unique to the New Ultramar Dragoons are the addition of special mission squads, extensively armed with the best available equipment and trained specially under space marine instructors, these trainees are often pushed to their limits and beyond, broken fully and ensuring only the best of the candidates are selected. Equipment Personal Weapons Special Weapons Heavy Weapons Artillery Vehicles Armour Carapace Armour The Storm Troopers and command staff of the New Ultramar Dragoons wear a unique looking suit of carapace armour, possessing a sealed helmet with a full frontal visor. Rebreathers are built into the chin of the helmet, allowing limited action in environments unsuitable for human life. Also designed into the helmet is a visible heads up display, allowing for accurate inteligence of the enemy presence and local terrain to give a much better chance of completing their objectives. The armour is typically a dark grey colour, with faint tints of blue, thought by imperial personel to have been designed locally. Flak Armour Power Armour =Allies and Enemies= Allies Enemies =Quotes= By About Category:Imperial Guard Category:LegionXIII Category:Imperial Guard Regiments